Roomates
by Inu-chan
Summary: The Inuyasha gang are going off to collage to start a new life, have fun and find thier true love and meet many obstacles on the way too! Especailly Inuyasha and Kagome. *chapter 2* First day of school!
1. Moving Day and Roomates

Yin:I'm taking a break from writing 'Hanyou Kagome.' I'm going to be doing this ficcie for sometime until I think some more chapters for Hanyou. ^-^  
In here the gang are all going to collage. Execpt for Sesshomaru, Shippou and Rin.   
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippou still have thier demon features, EXECPT! for the doggy ears and the pointy ears. And the canin fangs. And YES! Our lovable-soda can-chucking Saturn will be in here *for those of you who had read Hanyou Kagome, know who she is! ^-^* The girls in here are 17 as Rin and Shippou are 12 & 13. Sesshomaru is at least about 20 since he is the oldest.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA CHARACTERS!! BUTTT!!! I do own my sodacan-chucking Saturn!! ^_______________________^  
  
Chaos:Myu?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ROOMATES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
All the gang is there. Inuyasha and Kagome are standing next to each other. Miroku and Sangou on the Kagome and Inuyasha side. Saturn is kneeling in front of the four with Shippou and Rin. They are all smiling.  
************************************************  
  
  
Moving Day and Roomates  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YEEE-HAAAAA!!!"  
  
Rin sweatdrop as she watch her sister, Saturn, jump in the air in glee.  
  
"~sheesh~ I feel like she doesn't love me." Rin thought to herself. Rin looked at the street to see a car pull up.  
  
Two girls came out. One with long black hair and the other with waist long hair.  
  
"HI KAGOME!! SANGOU!!" Rin shouted out really loud, so maybe Saturn would stop her so called 'dance.'  
  
Kagome waved as Sangou watch Saturn do her 'dance,' then held her face in embrassment.  
  
The girls 17 years old and leavin home, to go to collage. Soon it will just be Rin, Shippou and Kohtake. The boys, Inuyasha and Miroku were also leaving too; along with Hojo. Rin thinks that Sesshomaru was probably happy about that, since him and Inuyasha don't really get along well.  
  
Kagome stood next to Rin; watching Saturn. "Uhh, is there anyway to stop embrassing us and her?" she asked.  
  
Rin gave a HUGE grin.  
  
'CHUCK!'  
  
'BONK!'  
  
"Hey!??"  
  
Saturn rubbed the spot of where a soda can was chucked at her head. She looked at Rin; who was acting if she didn't do anything.  
  
She sighed; already regretting it that she ever taught Rin to throw sodacan at people's head that bother her. Escpecailly at Inuyasha.  
  
Rin screamed as Saturn ran for her. Kagome turned to where the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.   
  
A lady dressed in a red sundress walked down the sidewalk; waving to the girls.  
  
"Hi, nina." Saturn called out; with Rin pinned underneath her.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNTIEEEEEEEE!!!!" Rin called out.  
  
Their aunt smiled and shook her head slightly. "Saturn, have many times have I told you not to do that to your sister?" she said.  
  
Saturn sighed and got off Rin. Rin quickly scrambled up and took off towards their aunt.  
Saturn looked up to see Kagome and Sangou nearby.  
  
"Whazz up, Kagome? Sangou??"" she asked.  
  
Both girls smiled and shook thier head.  
  
"LOOK! The truck its coming!" Rin pointed down at a truck that was coming up.   
  
Everyone looked down the road to see the truck coming. "Okay," Nina turned to them. "Everyone has thier stuff right?" Everyone nodded. "You sure? Kagome? Sangou?"  
  
"Hai, Shinya." the two girls replied.  
  
"Okay." Aunt Shinya smiled and embraced Saturn in a tihgt hug. "Be good and tried to check in once in awhile."  
  
Saturn sighed and nodded. "I already promise to call every sunday and you could visit whenever you once. Just call first."  
  
Saturn looked into the teary brown eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, nina." Saturn replied.  
  
"Come Rin." Rin waved good-bye to her sister and friends; then clmibed into the car as her and thier aunt left.  
  
Saturn sat ontop of her luggage where her clothes were packed, which was next to Sangou and Kagomes. The rest of thier stuff where in boxes.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I heard your mother lend you her dormitory in Rakuen."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat next to Saturn. "Hai, she did. Who is your roomate?"  
  
Saturn shrugged. "Don't know. My aunt bought me a dormitory in Rakuen too, but she also leaned the same dormitory to someone else too." she looked at her friend. "Whatta 'bout you? Do you have a roomate?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I probably get stuck with some other girl."  
  
"Or boy."  
  
The two girls looked at Sangou. "Boy???" Kagome eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah, you might move in with a guy instead of a girl. Thats why I was glad that your mother lend you her room, that had two three separate rooms."  
  
Kagome thought for awhile. "Well, actually my mother said that she lend to another person that I know."  
  
"I heard that Miroku is gonna be living with Hojo." Saturn said; changing the subject. She looked at Kagome. "Are you still going out with him?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He's a nice guy, but too dense and boring."  
  
"So why are you still going out with him, Kagome??" Sangou asked; almost shouting.  
  
Kagome shrugged.   
  
The three girls looked up to see the truck come into view. A guy stepped out and asked for Saturn; who raised her hand as if she was in class.  
  
"Well, girls! This is the start of a beautiful relationship of the real world."  
  
The two girls nodded. "At least we are all living in the same area." Kagome pointed out; loading her stuff in.  
  
"Yeah, but I like to know why they call it Rakuen? Cause it means Pleasure Garden in english."  
  
Saturn watch Kagome's white cheek turned into a rosey coloring. "Really? Cool."  
  
Sangou rolled her eyes.  
  
"So! Can I drive the truck?" Saturn asked as she loaded her own stuff.  
  
"NO!" Sangou and Kagome shouted together.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Saturn threw her hands up in defeat. "I was just asking. Sheesh! Ever since I drove the contour off the road and into a couple of trash cans. You two have been acting wierd ever since." she climbed into the truck.  
  
Kagome and Sangou both gave each other 'insane driver,' look.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen Apartment**  
  
Sangou and Saturn move thier stuff in their dormitory, as they had found out that where staying in the same room.  
  
Kagome just lived a apartment behind them, so she wasn't that far, but Sangou and Saturn were really curious of who was Kagome's roomate.  
  
"Saturn, can you please help me with this luggage." Sangou asked.  
  
The hispanic girl got up from the floor and race to help her japanese friend.  
  
"Easy Sangou!! That was my foot that you step on!!" Saturn cried out.  
  
"Oh! gomen." Sangou apologize.  
  
"'S okay." Saturn helped move the luggage to Sangou's room; which was just across the hall closet.  
  
The living room was right there when you came in the front door. There was a hallway that lead down to the bathroom which was off to the left with Sangou's room next to it. Across Sangou's room was the hall closet. Saturn's room was at the end right next to the middle/study/computer room.  
  
There was a balcony outside and the kitchen next to it. So, they had a pretty big dormitory.  
  
After a few hours of putting the stuff in the right places; Sangou and Saturn where plopped on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table.  
  
"I remembered why I hate moving." Saturn said; laying against Sangou. "Too much to put away."  
  
Sangou nodded.  
  
*RNNNGG!!*  
  
*RNNGG!!*  
  
Saturn and Sangou head snapped at the phone. They looked at each other, wondering whos gonna get it.  
  
"Hello?" Saturn answered the phone.  
  
"Saturn?? Saturn??! Its Kagome!! You wouldn't believe who the hell i'm going to be living with!!"  
  
Saturn looked confused. "Who?"  
  
"I'm going to be living with Inuyasha," she seemed to whisper in the phone.  
  
"WHA-A-A-A-T?!!" Saturn shrieked into the phone.  
  
Sangou eyes snapped open. She looked at Saturn.  
  
"What? Whats going on??" Sangou hovered over Saturn.  
  
Saturn covered the mouth piece with her hand. "Kagome is living with Inuyasha."  
  
Sangou went pale. "Her mother lent the room too HIM!? But they barely get along with each other."  
  
"I know! I know." Saturn held the phone out to Sangou. "You want to talk to her? She yelling at Inuyasha already."  
  
Sangou nodded and took the phone. She held away from her ear right away when she heard yelling.  
  
"Kagome?? KAGOME!??" Sangou yelled into the phone.  
  
Saturn jumped on the sofa and flipped the t.v on. There was a grin on her face.  
  
"ooo! this is gonna be soooo good! kagome and inu living together? pure toture." she looked at Sangou; who was trying to calm Kagome down on the other line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yin:So! How was that??? If it was good please tell me! So I could do more chappies!!  
Yang:I'll be in cahrge of the japanese words in here! SOOO!! Heres todays japanese words.  
  
  
Hai-yes  
Gomen-Sorry  
Rakuen-Pleasure Garden *looks at Yin*  
  
Yin:Wha?? *evil, evil grin* Its called that for a reason!!  
Yang:A*shakes her head* Aye!  
Yin:^-^ Review!!  
Chaos:Myu!!  
Angel:Mew??  
Saturn:AAAAAAA!!!I HATE YOU!!!  
Yin:Ah! Shut your trap!! 


	2. Classes and Sesshomaru

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ROOMATES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Inuyasha ripping up his homework; after trying to figure out one problem for the past two hours. Kagome is behind him; shaking her head slightly in annoyance.   
  
Classes and Sesshomaru  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Three weeks later**  
  
"ARGH!!! I GOT BIOLOGY!??? NOOOO!!!"  
  
Saturn stared at her classes that she had gotten with Sangou and Kagome. She looked very devestated.  
  
"Oh! I don't think biology is that bad." Kagome waved her hand at Saturn.  
  
"Easy for you too say!! Me and science don't exactly get along!!!" Saturn praticuly shrieked.  
  
"~sigh~" Kagome pulled out a bucket of water out of now where and dumped it on Saturn.  
  
"Ppphhhht!!" Saturn stood there dripping wet. Sangou eyes widen at what Kagome just did.  
  
"Quite being a baby, Saturn. I'm sure you'll do fine with biology."  
  
Saturn glared at her friend, as she squeeze the water from her shirt. "Oh yeah! I should have told YOU that when you found out that Inu was living with you."  
  
Kagome glared at Saturn. "I'll see you guys after school." she stomp off.  
  
"I think you done it this tome, Saturn." Sangou whispered to Saturn.  
  
Saturn grinned. "See you after school!" she clicked her tongue as she pointed a fingure at Sangou; winking.  
  
Sangou sighed and rolled her eyes in amusment.  
  
  
  
**First Floor**  
  
"Room 17. Where is room 17? Kagome looked at her schedul and at the doors around her.  
  
'BONK!'  
  
"Oops!!" Kagome swirled around to see a guy taller then her with amber eyes and short black hair with a ponytail. "uh-uh.." was all Kagome could say.  
  
The guy looked at her. Kagome looked down as red blush came to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Kagome said softly.  
  
The guy smiled and laughed. "Thats okay! My name is Kouga." he bowed before Kagome.  
  
Kagome jsut went redder. "Uh, my name is Kagome."  
  
Kouga smiled. "Umm, can you tell me where Room 17 is?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kouga smiled. "Sure, you can come with me. I have that class too!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Cool."  
  
  
**Third Floor**  
  
"Miroku!! Would you stop that!!" Sangou hissed as she used her ruler to swap Miroku hand away.  
  
Miroku snatch his hand away and waved it around from the sting he recieved.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Both kids looked to see the teacher looking at them. Sangou waved guilty as Miroku gave a grin.  
  
"If you two don't knock it off now, you'll be standing in the hallway." the teacher said.  
  
"We-we promise to stop Miss.Nekoi." Sangou said.  
  
Miroku nodded. After the teacher returned back to her elesson; Sangou shot Miroku 'you are going to die,' look. Miroku laughed nervously and loosen his collar to let a gulp go down.  
  
Sangou sighed and lean on her desk wondering what everyone else was doing.  
  
  
**First Floor**  
  
Kagome was leaning against the palm of her hand; daydreaming.  
  
'PONK!'  
  
Kagome felt something wet and small sting her face. She wiped her cheek to find a small spit ball. She clutch her hand and looked around.  
  
There she saw her roomate, Inuyasha. He was leaning against his chair eyes closed, then open them when he felt someone watching him. He saw Kagome looking pissed off; he smirked.  
  
"inuyasha...." Kagome hissed under her breath. She clutch the spitball and reached into her pak for some paper.  
  
'PLICK!'  
  
"what the.."  
  
Inuyasha slapped his cheek and took away to find a spit ball in the palm of his hand. He looked around to see Kagome waving at him.  
  
He grinned before smiling. ~I guess she not half bad.~ Inuyasha thought. He reached for his notebook and ripped a piece of paper out.  
  
  
  
**Fifth Floor**  
  
~This is soo not happening~ This is so not happening.~ Saturn pleaded to herself. ~This is a dream. A big fat dream!~  
  
"Saturn. Saturn!"  
  
"WHAA!!" Saturn sat straight up as her name was being called. Her classmates snickered when she freaked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He knew what her problem was. It was him. He saw the look on her face when she saw him. He could see that she was pleading silently to herself that he was not her teacher.  
  
"Saturn, would you please tell us whats due tomorrow." Sesshomaru asked; looking at the girl.  
  
Saturn squeaked. "Uh...uh..our-our-ummm forms?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed in relaif. "Yes Saturn. Would you please be with us until class is over? And not let your mind wander?"  
  
The kids in the class snickered again. Saturn groaned and let her head slam hard against her desk.  
  
~I soo gonna fail biology.~ Saturn whined to herself.  
  
  
  
  
**Quad area;Lunch**  
  
"Mmmmm..." Saturn was lightly banging her head agaisnt the table.  
  
Sangou watch her do that as she sipped her coke. "Oh! Stop being a baby, Saturn!"   
  
Kagome was picking the spitballs that Inuyasha spit in her hair. ~Damn him.~ Kagome cursed/  
  
"HEY KAGOME!!" All three girls turn to see Inuyasha and Miroku standing there. "Nice spitballs!"  
  
"Grrrrr..." Kagome clenched her fist. She stood up.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome." Sangou put a hand on her shoulders. Kagome obeyed and sat back down; sipping her drink. She glared at Inuyasha.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
'BANG!'  
  
'BANG!'  
  
'BANG!'  
  
"THATS IT!!!" Kagome slammed her drink down.  
  
"Huh?" Saturn looked up from banging her forehead; which was red now. She watch Kagome go over to Inuyasha table then being dragged back by Sangou.  
  
"Kagome! You need to calm down!" Sangou soothed her friend.  
  
Kagome growled. "Hes beggin to get his ass kicked." she sipped her drink.  
  
"Saturn."  
  
"YEEEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saturn flinched and swung her hand back.  
  
'BONK!!'  
  
Sesshomaru stood ther with a hand print on his face. Saturn was looking at him with a 'sorry,' look on her face. Kagome and Sangou sweatdrop.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girls table to see his brother there.  
  
"Hey Inu, isn't your brother?" Miroku asked; eating.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha cracked his fist.  
  
Saturn sat there not knowing what to do. "Eh, hi Sesshomaru." she squeaked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He should have known better to appoarch Saturn, now that hes her teacher.  
  
  
  
  
**After School**  
  
"I'm exhausted." Saturn plopped on the couch. Sangou kicked the door shut with her foot. She dropped her books on the table.  
  
"Soo many books! So little time to study." she sat next to Saturn.  
  
"Study?? You already have to study??"   
  
Sangou shook her head. "I'm talking about Kagome. You know how she studies. She probably have to stay up extra late if Inuyasha around."  
  
"Mmm." Saturn agreed. She layed back into the couch. "I wonder what those two are doing now."  
  
  
  
  
**Kagome and Inuyasha Dormitory**  
  
"INU....YASHA!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY P.J'S!!!"  
  
Kagome ran out of her room; chasing Inuyasha that had her p.j's.  
  
"Nah, nah!!" Inuyasha teased her.  
  
Kagome stood there; hands curled. "Why don't you just go and waste the night away with Miroku." she hissed.   
  
Inuyasha was ontop of the lamp in the living room. "Hmmm. I guess so...OOF!!"  
  
"GIVE ME BACK ME CLOTHES!!!!"  
  
"GEOFF ME FIRST!!"  
  
The two wrestle each other, not bothering to answer the phone that was ringing constantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturn hanged up the phone. She looked at Sangou. "Shes not anwsering."  
  
Sangou smiled. "Maybe her and Inuyasha are busy with each other.  
  
Saturn rolled her eyes. "Please." she dailed the phone again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yin:OKAY!!! Theres the second chapter!! Please tell me how you liked it.  
Yang:Hai!!  
Saturn:Am I afraid of Sesshomaru???  
Yin:Yes...  
Saturn:I HATE YOUUUUUUU!!!  
Yin:And I love you!! ^-^  
Saturn:....Next chapter better be good!  
Yang:Oh! It will. *smile*  
Saturn:Eh?? *backs up* I don't like that look at all.  
Y&Y:REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Jealousy Takes Its Toll

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ROOMATES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* [Saturn and Sangou, and Miroku eyes are wide to see that Inuyasha seems to be steaming as Kagome is linked arms with Kouga; who is Inuyasha rival.]  
  
Jealousy Takes It Toll  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
***The Gym***  
  
Saturn sat on the bench watching her friends do gymastic. She felt her own forehead. She didn't know what the P.E teacher was talking about. She certainly didn't feel sick, but then again..  
  
~I guess that means I have to cancel my plans with Kagome and Sangou.~ Saturn thought; she leaned against the bench and pouted.  
**Purachina**  
  
Two boys walked in, one with white silvery hair and gold amber eyes and the other with short black hair with a small pony tail. They looked around at the club they were at, light's flashing every where on the dance floor, kids at the bar and other kids at the arcade that was there too.  
  
Miroku tugged on Inuyasha's shirt and pointed at a table with Kagome sitting next to another boy with black hair and a little longer pony tail then Miroku's. Inuyasha muscle began to twitch underneath his skin and clothes.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha.." Miroku seeing his friend getting worked up. "I thought you don't care about Kagome, or like her."  
  
"I don't!" Inuyasha snapped as he looked at Miroku then back at Kouga. "But why did she had to sit next to HIM??"  
  
Miroku grinned at the boy's child like act. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." he moved towards a group of girls that where surrounding the bar.  
  
The white hair boy kept watching Kouga talking to his friends and THEN he put a arm around Kagome, his eyes widen. ~Why that...~ Inuyasha looked away. ~I'm not going to get worked up, Kagome could out with whoever she wants too. It's not like I care...~ the boy crossed his arm, his eyes softening.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing there, and seemed to be sad. Kouga looked at Kagome seeing that she had suddenly gone quiet and looked to see where she was staring at.  
  
There he saw Inuyasha and grinned. "Hey! Dogturd!" Kouga called out. Inuyasha looked up and growled as Kouga was calling him the one name he did not like.  
  
"Shut up, puppy!" Inuyasha growled as Kouga glared at him, but shrugged it off. Kagome looked at the two and had a troublesome look on her face.  
  
~I better do something before Inuyasha's bad temper kicks in.~ "Nee! Inuyasha. Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Feh! And sit with you and that puppy? Don't make me laugh. I already get enough of you and that dumbshit your sitting next to already." The boy turned around and began to walk away  
  
Kouga saw the disappointment look on Kagome's face and growled. "Hey dogturd! That is no way to treat a young lady like that!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha kept on walking.  
  
Kouga growled and ran after him. Kagome tried to reach out for him, but was a little too late.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"Ungh!!" Inuyasha landed on the floor a hand on his cheek where Kouga had punched him. The black hair boy stood there as Kagome ran up next to him and gently tug his arm.  
  
"Kouga-kun! You really didn't have to do that. Inuyasha always treated me like that and it doesn't really bother me."  
  
"You sure?" Kouga looked at Kagome. The girl didn't say anything, but just looked away.  
  
Inuyasha growled and stood up quickly and threw a punch, Kouga just dodged it easily and dodge the other punches that Inuyasha threw out.  
  
"Stop it!!" Kagome shouted as Kouga threw out another punch towards Inuyasha, who this time dodge it.  
  
Miroku looked up from the girl he was talking to to see Inuyasha in a fight and quickly excuse himself and ran to stop over.  
  
"UGH!!" Kouga fell backwards and held his stomach of where Inuyasha had socked him. Kagome ran to his side and had asked if he was alright. Inuyasha stood there and backed up as Kouga stood up once more, holding his side.  
  
"What? You want more beating?" Inuyasha sneered. Kouga glared at him, as he was ready to attack Inuyasha again.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and rushed forward just as Kouga did the same.  
  
*GRAB!*  
  
"!?" Inuyasha looked back to see Miroku had a hold of his jacket and Kouga had stopped as Sangou stood in front of him with her hand sticking out. The crowd that had gather to see the fight, groan when Miroku and Sangou had stop the two from going on.  
  
Kouga step back to show that he won't continue, but glared at Inuyasha and pointed a finger at him. "This is not over yet, dogturd." he turned around and walked away. Kagome just stood there as Inuyasha glared after Kouga.  
  
"come on, inuyasha. lets go." Miroku whispered in the boy's ear. Inuyasha just stood ther glaring after Kouga then looked at Kagome before walking off.  
  
"Kagome! Are you coming?" Kagome looked behind her to see Kouga waiting for her, she look back at Inuyasha; biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Kagome shouted and ran after Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both stopped and turned to see Kagome running towards them. Kagome slowed down to a hault as she stood next to Inuyasha and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Miroku nodded and continue to walk on. Inuyasha watch Miroku go then look back at Kagome, who seemed to be hurt by something. He sighed and shoved some of his pride down his throat.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Unh!" Inuyasha flinched as Kagome snapped at him, then backed up as Kagome began to appoarched him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha!? Why did you attack Kouga like that!?"  
  
"I attacked him!? If I remember correctly HE attacked me!" Inuyasha shouted back, crossing his arms. Kagome shook her head furiously.  
  
"You act like a big baby sometimes, Inuyasha! I really don't know why I even bother with you!"  
  
"Niether do I." Inuyasha growled and look at Kagome. "Better go back to Kouga or else you're going to miss those pretty words." he began to walk off.  
  
"Pretty.. words?" Kagome echoed. "Oh! Now I get it! You're jealous! That's it, isn't it!??" Kagome shouted after him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome, not pissed, but tired. "Feh! What's there to be jealous of!? You? HA! Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha continue to walk on, leaving a pissed off Kagome.  
  
"Rrrr, you're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha just flip Kagome the bird. "Rrrrrr!" the girl stomped her feet and turned away, crossing her arms. She then looked back and began to wonder where was Inuyasha going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK!*  
  
"Coming!" a voice called out. A girl with short black hair and grey eyes and warped in a blanket walked over to the door and open it to reveale Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Oh, hey there Inuyasha." Saturn sniffed and moved to the side for her friend to come in. Inuyasha took the invite and walked in, looking around.  
  
"Nice apartment, I thought it would be plain looking since you are." Inuyasha grinned, Saturn just gave him a 'ha, ha' look and blew her nose in a tissue.  
  
Inuyasha experssion changed from joking to worryness. "You really are sick, huh?"  
  
"No, butthead. I'm just faking it." Saturn moved pass him and plopped on the couch and switched on the television. Inuyasha just smiled and sat next to the girl.  
  
He stared at the girl for sometime, remembering about thier childhood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*FLASH*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Give me back my ball!!" a chibi four year old Kagome cried out as a chibi seven year old Inuyasha ran away from her, holding holding her favorite ball.  
  
"Nuh! Nuh!"  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan!!"  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"@_@" Inuyasha laid on the ground with a hand mark on his face and a four year old chibi Saturn standing in front of him, her fist stretch out from socking him. A chibi four year old Sangou was standing behind her with a shocked look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Saturn! He won't mind!" Inuyasha said, elbowing the six year old Saturn as he was nine year old. He had told the girl to kiss his older brother Sesshou-maru as a joke.  
  
Saturn shook her head, her black hair longer back then. "Nuh-uh, Inuyasha- niichan."  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha gave Saturn a hard shove.  
  
"WHOA!!" Saturn went tumbling forward then landed ontop of Sesshou-maru who was taking a nap outside where they were.  
  
The fifteen year old woke up with a start, and looked into the young grey eyes of Saturn; who was blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
Sesshou-maru smiled as Saturn quickly scrambled off him and looked around. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-niichan." the girl apologized softly.  
  
Inuyasha who was hiding in the bushes was laughing his full head off. Saturn growled.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"Itai!!" Inuyasha rubbed the lump on his head where Saturn had chucked a can of soda at him. He turned to see the Saturn now, glaring at him then turned away to blow her nose.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha growled, thinking whether he should hurt her or not in her condition.  
  
"Well, you weren't answering when I was calling you. Geez, it's like you were in space or something." the girl hiccuped then sneezed. "Gah! I hate this cold."  
  
Inuyasha shook his thick white mane and stared at Saturn who was too busy blowing her nose. She looked at him to catch him staring at her in a brotherly way. "Don't stare, Inuyasha-nii-chan. It's rude."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and pulled Saturn in a bear hug. "You don't know how I missed you calling me 'nii-chan'."  
  
"Well you don't know how un-Inuyasha like you are acting." Saturn said. "Since when did you started hugging people?"  
  
"Who said I was hugging you?" Inuyasha squeezed the girl close to him.  
  
"UNGH!! Okay, okay!! You win! You win!! Lemme go!" Saturn began to squirm, but eventually Inuyasha had let her go before she could squirm anymore.  
  
The white hair boy grinned as he watch his 'little sister' tried to catch her breath. "How about I make you some hot milk and honey. Like I usually did when you fell ill."  
  
Saturn's face light up. "Really?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Saturn smiled. "Oh, that would be so great, Inuyasha- niichan! I love the way you make it!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her his usual lopsided grin and ruffled up Saturn's hair before leaving to make her some of his famous hot milk honey drink. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I-chan: Wow, I haven't updated in a looooooong time.  
  
Saturn: *nods*  
  
I-chan: As you can see, Inuyasha is sort of like a big brother to Saturn, and why Saturn is a little jumpy around Sesshou-maru. ^^;;  
  
Saturn: Dickface.  
  
I-chan: WHAT!?  
  
Saturn: I said review.  
  
I-chan:... 


End file.
